O golpe
by Sachiko-chan17
Summary: O que você faria se descobrisse que aquela pessoa que você mais ama e se dedica simplesmente te usa para os seus negócios? E digamos que tem a oportunidade de se vingar, você o faria?
1. Chapter 1

Era um dos dias mais belos e tranquilos, testemunhado pelo loiro. O céu conseguia igualar o azul profundo dos seus olhos, o sol brilhava com tanto entusiasmo como Naruto irradiava. Ele preparara uma refeição para ele e para o seu namorado que chegaria a qualquer momento a sua casa, tinha a mesa extremamente bem arranjada e tinha levado quase toda a manhã a preparar o almoço, queria que tudo estivesse perfeito. O seu namorado chegava sempre a horas certas, faltariam pelo menos vinte minutos até ele chegar. Naruto correu ao seu quarto e trocou a sua blusa branca manchada com molho de soja por uma camisa vermelha passada e limpa, colocou um pouco de colónia no seu pescoço. O seu amado era um perfeccionista, ele sempre fora um homem que queria que tudo corresse da maneira que ele queria e que ele considerava aceitável, Naruto agradava-o namorado fazendo com que todos os detalhes estivessem bons.

Ouviu o toque da campainha e correu a abrir a porta, já sabia que seria ele. Os olhos castanhos examinaram Naruto antes de dizer algo, tinha os cabelos castanhos longos apanhados nas pontas com um elástico e usava uma calça formal e uma camisa branca. Sorriu ao loiro que já lhe sorria prontamente e disse:

-Olá – Naruto fez sinal para que Neji entrasse e disse:

-Bons dias, tudo bem? – Neji assentiu e perguntou:

-e com você? – O loiro falou um "sim" rápido e abraçou o moreno após ter fechado a porta, Neji correspondeu e segurou a nuca do loiro para um beijo feroz. Naruto corou e disse quando pararam:

-Neji, a mesa na sala de jantar já está posta, mas quer tomar uma bebida primeiro? – Neji assentiu e Naruto serviu brandy para os dois. Neji via que Naruto controlava o tom de voz em vez de falar alto como costume, não estava mais escandaloso, e se portava melhor, tudo isso para que fosse aceite no seio da família Hyuuga como noivo do herdeiro. Embora ter-se modificado entristecia um pouco o loiro, Neji preferia-o assim, ainda se lembrava das palavras duras que dissera ao loiro quando Naruto dissera que queria que assumissem o namoro, dissera "_Um Hyuuga se compromete com uma pessoa com classe, não posso anunciar que ando com uma bicha escandalosa qualquer"_.

Naruto já fora magoado muitas vezes por aquele homem á sua frente, mas e daí? Ele não se achava nada de especial e Neji tivera a bondade de o amar, por isso ele faria tudo por ele.

Durante a refeição propriamente dita, conversavam sobre banalidades, até que Neji disse:

-Naruto, gostaria de ir fazer uma viagem comigo? – O loiro mal podia acreditar que o seu namorado lhe pedia para eles irem numas férias e perguntou:

-claro! Onde? – Neji sorriu e disse:

- á costa do sul, mas tem uma coisa, não vamos na mesma altura, tenho alguns assuntos a tratar. Fazemos assim, você vai para lá e eu vou mais tarde, sim? Uma diferença de um dia ou dois. – Naruto desanimado disse:

-Mas assim não vamos juntos…

-Nos encontramos lá, meu bem. – Naruto sentia o seu corpo amolecer agradavelmente quando era verbalmente acariciado por Neji e disse:

-Preciso comprar a passagem de comboio… - Neji protestou:

-Não, você vai levar um dos meus carros, quero que vá confortável, e decerto ser-lhe-á mais agradável conduzir o Aston Martin One-77, não concorda? – Naruto ficou espantado, Neji ia emprestar-lhe um dos seus carros mais exclusivos, incluindo no mundo só existiam 77 carros daqueles. Naruto sorriu e disse:

-Posso mesmo? – Neji sorriu e sorveu um pouco do vinho e assentiu. Olhou reprovador amente quando o loiro soltou um grito de entusiasmo fazendo-o parar. Neji disse:

-Tem de ter cuidado com o carro, sim? Você sabe que é valioso, não quero um risco naquele carro, ele é importante. – Naruto assentiu e após a refeição e depois de alguns planos de viajem, foram para o quarto do loiro.

Do lado de fora da porta eram escutados os gemidos, de ambos, o brulho dos movimentos feitos na cama. Entretanto o barulho cessou, após meia hora, o quarto estava tranquilo, Neji estava deitado na cama olhando o tecto, coberto com o lençol até á sua anca, já Naruto estava deitado de lado, abraçando Neji e com a cabeça pousada no seu abdómen, sentindo o cheiro do suor de Neji misturado com o seu. Neji estava a levantar-se e Naruto perguntou:

-Já vai? – Neji respondeu:

-Preciso ir sim, tem uma reunião daqui a pouco. Você não trabalha hoje não? – Naruto negou com a cabeça:

-Pensei que você fosse ficar o dia, então eu pedi folga hoje. – Neji sorriu e disse:

-então durma um pouco. – Terminou de se vestir, deu um beijo no loiro e disse:

-Vou embora.

Após a ida de Neji Naruto suspirou e deixou-se dormir, a pensar na sua viajem com o seu amado e a dizer para si "se ele quer ir comigo, realmente me ama…".

Gente eu to com um pouco de raiva por fazer o Naruto ser tão submisso, e o Neji tão mauzinho, mas a história é mesmo assim, o que tem de ser, tem muita força.

Continuem lendo e me dêem review, sim? »^.^«


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto acordou, o tempo estava igual ao do dia anterior, então ele foi tomar um duche rápido, ainda sentindo algumas dores do momento que tivera com Neji, mas definitivamente mais ligeiras. Ele admitia que Neji era muito bom de cama, contrariamente á sua personalidade que era dura com o loiro, ele era muito carinhoso com ele na cama. Sentiu-se corar ao lembrar-se de cada toque que o moreno havia deixado em sua pele. Cada suspiro ao seu ouvido, beijos pelo seu corpo, abanou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e evitar, por sua vez, uma erecção.

Vestiu umas calças jeans e uma blusa sem mangas, laranja. Pelo menos metade do seu roupeiro era dessa cor. Comeu algo e preparou uma sanduiche para ele levar consigo, pegando na mala prontamente feita da noite anterior, desceu até á garagem do prédio e encontrou o carro que Neji lhe prometera. O belo carro era bronze, parecia ter levado uma limpeza a fundo, pois não era examinável nem uma partícula de pó em cima do reluzindo capô, definitivamente era pertencente a Neji.

Colocou a sua mala de viagem na mala de bagagens e entrou para o lugar do condutor, colocou os óculos de sol e saiu da garagem, rumo ao seu destino. Deixara mensagem para a sua chefe, avisara-a do ocorrido, Tsunade como já conhecia o garoto desde novo, e eram chegados, permitiu que Naruto tirasse duas semanas, afinal ele era bastante trabalhador e tinha ainda dois meses de férias ara descontar.

Ligara o seu celular ao atendimento de chamadas por alta voz no carro e quando este tocou, apenas carregou num botão com uma mão e voltou a coloca-la no volante:

-Estou sim? – disse alegremente desfrutando do ar condicionado, a voz que lhe respondeu era a de Neji:

-Dá para perceber que está feliz – Naruto sorriu e disse:

-Como eu não poderia estar, vou passar umas férias com o meu namorado lindo e ele ainda me deixa guiar o seu automóvel, estou cheio de sorte, Tebayo! – Neji riu e disse:

-Ainda bem que está bem, é para avisar para ter cuidado com você, não guie demasiado rápido, não queremos nenhuma multa, pois não? – Naruto disse:

-Ah qul e, eu nunca fui multado, nem tenho cadastro, ao contrario do senhor que já deve ser até conhecido por multas de velocidade e atravessar fronteiras sem passar portagem! – Neji suspirou e disse:

-é, por isso eu quero que tenha cuidado…De qualquer modo tem dinheiro no porta luvas para pagar portagens. Não quero que tenha problemas com policia viu? Até mais, beijos. – Naruto disse:

-Já ne Neji! Beijos, eu te – Neji desligara o celular e Naruto ficara um pouco desapontado por ele ter feito isso sem ele ter terminado de falar e murmurou – amo…

Continuou meio amuado a conduzir. Parou numa estação de serviço para comer algo, o depósito de combustível do carro ainda estava atestado, não era necessário colocar já, talvez após mais uns quilómetros. Comeu o seu sanduiche e continuou pensando na pressa com que Neji lhe desligara o celular. Talvez estivesse a entrar numa reunião, pensou o loiro sentindo-se logo animado.

Continuou a sua viagem e após cerca de três horas de viagem e duas portagens, ele chegara ao seu destino, faltava passar pela última portagem. Era a mais completa pois haviam sempre muitas examinações ao veículo e ao condutor, mas Naruto não estava preocupado, ele estava em perfeitas condições de conduzir, e Neji levara o carro a uma oficina antes de entregar o carro ao loiro. Ele achava que tudo correria às mil maravilhas. Ledo engano…

Ao chegar á paragem ele saiu do carro, e entregou os documentos do carro, fez uns testes para ver a sua sobriedade e sentou-se a tomar um café enquanto esperava que analisassem o seu carro.

Um homem que cabelo verdes escuros examinava o carro, de repente ele parou e ficou olhando a viatura, olhou para Naruto com um olhar incrédulo, o loiro sorriu-lhe, desconfortável. Este saiu de perto da viatura sem ter dito nada a Naruto e levou as chaves com ele deixando o loiro meio á nora do que se passava.

Naruto esperou uma hora, terminara o seu café á muito tempo e lia uns panfletos que encontrara ali, ele queria falar um pouco ao celular para confirmar como estava a ir o trabalho de Sakura, a sua amiga.

Veio um homem de cabelos grisalhos falar-lhe, ele levantou-se da cadeira e sorriu-lhe, mas ele não sorriu de volta, o homem perguntou:

-Essa é sua viatura? – Naruto respondeu:

-Não, é de Hyuuga Neji, mas ele me emprestou o carro para eu vir para cá. Ele me contra daqui a dois dias aqui. – O homem assentiu e disse:

-qual é o seu nome?

-Uzumaki Naruto, tá na carta de condução que entreguei junto com os documentos do carro do senhor Hyuuga. – O homem voltou a assentir e disse:

-Por favor me acompanhe. – Ele começou a andar e Naruto seguiu-o, ao chegarem a uma sala pequena com uma mesa, duas cadeiras, e sem janelas, o homem virou-se para Naruto e disse:

-Uzumaki Naruto, o senhor está preso.

Continue lendo para ver o que acontece! ah e reviwes por favor ^^


	3. Chapter 3

-Isso é alguma piada? – O loiro disse enfurecido e incrédulo, o homem respondeu:

-receio que não, o senhor está peso por posse de armas ilegais e contrabando. – O loiro respondeu:

-Eu não tenho armas nenhumas! – o homem respondeu:

-Encontrámos nos carro, o senhor está preso, espere aqui, virá um agente interroga-lo. – e saiu, deixando Naruto na sala, ainda espantado. Era impossível, ele não vira nada no porta bagagens, nem dentro do carro, e o carro pertencia a Neji, ele jamais teria armas com ele. Ele queria ligar a Neji, sim, o Hyuuga com certeza iria esclarecer tudo o que se passava, e assim que eles ouvissem o nome Hyuuga, iam era que tinham-se metido com uma das famílias mais poderosas do Japão.

O loiro esperou por três horas na sala, sem poder sair, e sem ninguém ir lá, tinha sono, estava cansado e assustado, apesar de sentir ainda as energias da cafeina que não o deixavam adormecer, sentia-se cansado. Ele tinha sede, mas quando batera á porta pelo lado de dentro disseram-se que alguém lhe levaria agua dali a pouco tempo…já se havia passado meia hora.

Estava sentado numa das cadeiras, com os braços apoiados na mesa quando a porta se abriu, um homem de pele branca, cabelos negros e olhos negros também, usava uma calça formal preta e uma camisa branca com um casaco cinzento. Tinha um ar sério, mas isso completava a sua beleza. Naruto sentiu que corava quando aquele homem entrou, deu consigo mesmo a analisar o peito coberto pela camisa do outro e fechou os olhos para afastar pensamentos pecaminosos, não demorou muito a deixar esses pensamentos de lado, recordou o motivo de ali estar quando o homem disse:

-Olá Uzumaki, não gosto de gente que tira uma com a cara da polícia. – Naruto arregalou os olhos e disse:

-Eu não faço isso! – o moreno mantendo toda a calma disse:

-Faz pois, quando pensa que pode passar um carro escondendo armas perigosas e ilegais num carro tão facilmente. – Naruto colocou as mãos em cima da mesa e disse:

-Oiça, eu não vi nada! Não pus nada dentro do carro, eu juro! – O moreno disse:

-Todos juram que não sabem de nada, sabia que na prisão todos são inocentes, segundos cada um. – Naruto sentia que estava á beira de gritar com o homem moreno. Ele disse:

-Vai admitir? Tenho de dizer que foi inteligente, esconder as armas dentro dos painéis do carro…ou muito estúpido, se tencionava seguir por aqui. – Naruto arregalou os olhos e disse:

-Mas eu…não sei mesmo de nada disso! – o moreno sorriu e disse:

-Admita, se o fizer, talvez possamos aliviar a pena. – Naruto perguntou assustado:

-Pena? – o moreno sorriu e disse:

-sim, pelo porte de armas são pelo menos três anos, por tentar faze-las atravessar para uma parte do país que não aceita sequer armas, oh sim, estamos a olhar para um futuro de pelo menos treze anos na prisão para você, Uzumaki. – O loiro não aguentou, começou a gritar:

-Olha aqui eu não fiz nada! Seu teme! – O moreno desfez o sorriso e ficou sério e disse:

-olhe a língua, dobe!

-Você também acabou de me insultar! – O homem perdeu a calma e disse:

-não sou eu que estou a ser interrogado! – o loiro começou a chorar e a murmurar:

-Não fui eu…não fiz nada, a sério… - Sasuke disse:

-Nesse caso conte-me o que aconteceu, sim? Só tem um jeito, se não fez realmente nada, quem foi?

-N-não sei…

-Quem lhe deu o carro? – Após esta pergunta Naruto contou tudo sobre as férias que ele ia passar com o Hyuuga e que ele lhe deu o carro para conduzir. O semblante do detective tornou-se sério, após um momento de reflexão, o homem disse:

-Voçê por acaso sabe que Hyuuga Neji, tem cadastro? – o loiro assentiu e disse:

-Sim…por multas de estacionamento e velocidade. – o moreno respondeu:

-Não, Naruto, as multas dele foram por contrabando e posse de droga…ele é inatingível porque costuma usar jovens como intermediários, mas ele é o verdadeiro criminoso. – o mundo desabara, pelo menos para o loiro, prendeu a respiração e fitou os olhos negros do moreno e disse:

-m-mentira… - Sasuke falou:

-não é mentira.

Uma hora passara, nessa hora, Naruto sentira tristeza, raiva dele mesmo e de Neji por usa-lo simplesmente. Ele não queria crer que fizera tanto por ele e que no fim, ele só o usara para uns amasso, e no fim, para faze-lo passar coisas para o outro país, por isso ele estivera tão preocupado pela policia, dando indicações ao loiro para ter condução cuidadosa. O moreno disse:

-oiça, Uzumaki, você é a única prova que nos falta para conseguirmos apanhar o Hyuuga em flagrante, está disposto a apanhar o homem que o fez sofrer? – Naruto levantou os olhos zangados da mesa e olhou na direcção do detevive e perguntou:

-Como se chama? – o moreno respondeu:

-Uchiha Sasuke – Naruto respondeu:

-Bem, Uchiha Sasuke, quando começamos e o que eu tenho de fazer?

.

.

Reviews sim? Façam uma autora em época de stress de exames nacionais feliz com uma reviewzinha por ela ter tirado um tempinho para escrever um capitulozinho para meus leitores ficarem felizes. Ah e gostava de saber o que estão achando ^^ XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Era estranho...se sentir assim novamente, sentir-se que era ele próprio mais uma vez. Aquela parte submissa que achava que deveria se vergar para com as vontades de Neji havia sumido, não repentinamente, mas ao longo das coisas que lhe haviam sido explicadas pelo Uchiha ele se mentalizara que a verdadeira natureza do Hyuuga era manipuladora. saudades do formigueiro no estomago que sentira quando estava com o Hyuuga. Mas abandonaria, com orgulho, a posição submissa e desrespeitadora com que era tratado. Sim, abanou a cabeça com um riso nervoso enquanto guiava o despendioso modelo de carro, não se mudaria mais por aquele homem.

Relembrou o que combinara com o Uchiha...

flashback

-Muito bem, voçê liga para esse número, todas as noites. Se for impedido por alguma enventualidade, um jantar, ou...outra coisa que aconteça com voçê e com o Hyuuga, mande mensagem via internet. Ser-lhe-á providençiado um celular topo de gama. - Sasuke falava tudo isto ao loiro enquanto o acompanhava a uma sala mais confortável, Naruto limitava-se a segui-lo e a admirar o seu raciocinio e planeamento preciso. Tambem admirava o andar metódico e ao mesmo tempo descontraido do moreno, que lhe dava um r muito elegante. Chegaram a uma sala que tinha uma mesa de madeira, umas cadeiras mais confortaveis do que as que o loiro já havia tido o desprazer de usar. as parede estavam pintadas de amarelo claro e chão de azuleijo branco, uma secretária de trabalho com um computador.

Reparou no aroma que pairava no ar e os seus olhos foram atraidps por um saco de comida _take out_, o moreno fez-lhe sinal para o saco e disse:

-Mandei encomendar umas coisinhas para que não ficasse de barriga vazia enquanto continuamos a esclarecer duvidas.

O loiro, embaraçado sentou-se á mesa de madeira e começou a comer o ramen com marisco e vegetais. O moreno sentou-se em frente a ele, mas a ler uns papeis. Naruto aproveitou esta distração da parte do moreno para o observar metodicamente, o seu olhar sério era mesmo lindo, Naruto imaginou como seria encarar aqueles olhos pretos noutro tipo de situação. Começou a imaginar como seria o moreno ao acordar, se ele acordava descabelado e sem camisa, enquanto se espreguiçava fletindo os musculos e contraindo.

Naruto não se apercebeu, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto encarava o moreno que, ao notar que era observado, olhou o loiro e franziu uma sombracelha e perguntou:

-Passa-se alguma coisa? - Naruto corou e abanou negativamente a cabeça e disse:

-Não, é que...err, bom...a comida está muito gostosa, obrigado! Sabe eu adoro ramen, é minha comida preferida desde sempre e é muito legal estar a come-la e...pois, é só isso. - sasuke suspirou e assentiu dizendo:

-Ainda bem...mas voçê fica tagarela quando fica nervoso, tem de trabalhar nisso, ou Neji vai desconfiar. - O loiro baixou os olhos e assentiu. - Sasuke prosseguiu a falar:

-Não se preocupe com os registos do celular, o nosso técnico vai limpar a lista de duas em duas horas, a meu mandato, por isso mantenha-se atento. Outra coisa, se puder se encontrar comigo uma vez por cada dois dias, seria ideal, discutiremos o local mais tarde.

-Com assim? quanto tempo isso vai demorar?

-Seguramente não espera que demora cerca de dois dias. No maximo demorara uma semana ou uma semana e meia.

Naruto baixou o olhar como pedido de desculpas que o Uchiha intrepretou como um ato de tristeza e, numa ação muito diferente do que ele costumava fazer, estendeu a mão para a do loiro e colocou a sua mão pálida e forte por cima da mão bronzeada e disse:

-Não se preocupe, nada de mal vai lhe acontecer, dou minha palavra. - Espantado Naruto olhou o moreno e perguntou:

-De certeza? - Sasuke sorriu e disse:

-Sim. E até é capaz de receber uma recompensa por ajudar. Não tenha medo, mas seja cauteloso e vai tudo dar certo.

flashback off

Naruto corou, parecia que ainda sentia o toque protetor da mão do inspetor na sua mão, apertou mais o volante e inspirou fundo, sorriu. Tudo daria certo, o Uchiha prometera-lhe. Provavelmente Sasuke recebria um prémio, Neji oagaria pelos seus crimes e Naruto...bem, ele receberia uma prémio tambem e continuaria a sua vida sózinho...como sempre fizera.

.

.

Ohaio mina! Então que estão achando do plano engendrado pelo sexy/gostoso/gato/lindo do Sasuke? E do gatinho/adoravel Naruto-chan? reviews ^^


End file.
